


He Would Never Hurt Me

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Could you do a Dean x Reader imagine where they have a daughter & one morning she walks in on them having sex & she thinks Dean is trying to hurt the reader & she gets upset so they have to tell her that Dean would never hurt the reader. EXTRA FLUFFY!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/D/N stands for your daughter’s name

Warnings: Tiny bit of smut, Dean and the reader’s daughter walks in on them having sex, mostly fluff

Fic:

“Dean,” you moan, loving each lazy roll of his hips. Dean groans your name in return, burying his face into the crook of your neck. His fingertips dig into the skin of your hip as his other hand fists in the sheets beside your head. You moan and whimper as his thrusts become harder, driving him deep inside you. Hardly anything could pull your attention away from the way Dean was making you feel, but a tiny voice does just that.

“Mommy?” Y/D/N asks quietly from where she stands in the doorway. Tears well in her eyes and her tiny hands turn into fists.

“Dean,” you say, trying to push him away, “Dean, you’ve gotta stop.”

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Dean asks, propping himself up, his hips instantly coming to a halt.

“Daddy, stop hurting her!” Y/D/N shouts, tears now streaming down her face.

“Son of a -” Dean mumbles under his breath. He pulls himself from you and rolls to your side. Quickly, you pull up the sheets and cover yourself as you sit up.

“Sweetheart,” you begin, “It’s ok.”

“No it’s not,” Y/D/N protests angrily.

“Y/D/N, we’ll talk about this, go to your room and we’ll be right there ok?” you ask. Y/D/N sniffles before storming off angrily.

“Fuck,” Dean whispers, “I thought we locked the door last night.” His hands card through his hair as he tries to straighten it out.

“We did,” you tell him, “She must’ve picked the lock; she does take after you.”

“Don’t blame me for that,” Dean says, “You’ve taught her just as much as I have.”

“Come on,” you say, kissing his cheek before slipping out of bed, “We need to fix this.” The two of you try to clean yourselves up as best as you can before getting dressed. Heading to Y/D/N’s room, you can hear her crying.

“Y/D/N, can we come in?” Dean asks, knocking on her door.

“Why were you hurting Mommy?” she shouts through her crying.

“Y/D/N,” you begin, pushing the door open, “Daddy wasn’t trying to hurt me.”

“It looked like he was,” Y/D/N says, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. You move to sit on the bed beside her and she pulls her knees up against her chest, clutching her stuffed animal closer to her.

“What you saw …” you say, you wanted to explain without giving too much detail, “It was something that adults who love each other very much do together. You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“I heard sounds through the door,” Y/D/N says, “I thought there was a monster and I wanted it to go away.”

“Sweetheart,” Dean says as he moves to sit on the floor beside the bed, “You know I would never hurt you or your Mommy right? I love you, both of you, and I would never do anything to harm either of my girls.” Dean takes one of her hands in his, running his thumb soothingly across her knuckles. Y/D/N doesn’t answer, instead she looks to you.

“Your Daddy is one of the best people I’ve ever met,” you tell her, reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear and wipe her tear from her cheek, “He’s a good man. He spends every day protecting us. He would never hurt you and he would never hurt me.”

“Promise?” Y/D/N sniffles.

“Pinky promise,” Dean says, holding out his pinky to her. She wraps her small finger around his larger one. “I love you both so much more than you will ever know,” Dean says as he moves to sit on the bed, “And I swear I will never do anything to hurt either of you.” Dean wraps his arms around both of you and pulls you both to him, hugging you tight.


End file.
